To Make Him Proud
by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude
Summary: This is her very first World Ball! She wants to make a good impression for him. With a little bit of help will she be able to do so? Read and find out! It's not as bad as it sounds!:)


**To Make Him Proud**

A slow nice song was playing throughout the Chinese home. In a bedroom, a young Taiwanese girl looking about the age of fifteen and stood at a 4'10 in height. Practicing as she tried to follow the beats of the song. She squeaked as she tripped over her white flowy skirt. Tears began to flood her dark brown eyes.

The ball was in a few of hours for the world-yes the countries along with many important people were attending and she couldn't even do a simple waltz! This is her first time attending these famous balls since it started late. Her dress was picked out which was a red dress with black trimming that had a sweetheart neckline, hugged her small figure, and shoulder less flowy sleeves. Her shoes were black 2-inch open toed heels. Her long brown hair would be in lovely curls with red blossoms. She really wanted to make a good impression for everyone to see. To finally show she has grown, that she's can be independent country, and most of all to make China proud.

Hot tears went down her cheeks faster. Sobs escaped her breathless mouth. She finally shut off the music violently and stuffed her face in her pillow to continue crying. It felt like hours that she cried until she felt a hand moving soothingly up and down her back. Slowly, she picked up her head to see who it was. A man with soft brown eyes, and black hair that was tied in a ponytail. She sat up to hide her face against the Chinese man's chest. His arms around her whispering an old Chinese lullaby that he used to sing for her brothers and herself. She started to stop crying.

"My little Plum Blossom, what is the matter, aru?" he asked soft and gingerly.

She tried to catch her breath and mumbled her answer.

"Can you a bit louder Mei, I didn't catch that." He spoke with kindness.

Taking a breath, she tried again, "I-I c-can-hic c-can't g-g-o to the-hic dance t-tonight…"

"Why not?"

"I-I can't d-hic," she mumbled quietly, "dance…"

Luckily the Chinese man was able to hear her. Smiling softly, he grabbed a tissue to wipe her tears from her pink tinted cheeks. Making her look at him she watched her father-figure smile a bit bigger. He dabbed her nose lightly playfully to make her smile. A small smile painted her lips. Standing up he pressed play on the music.

"Now, come here." He said with his arms out.

"W-what are you doing?" she question caution, but walked over to him.

"Teaching you to dance, aru."

He offered her his hand, which she took carefully. He places her left hand on his right shoulder, his right hand on her upper back pulling her closer. Taking her right in his left. Slowly he began to move, pulling her along. Only stopping shortly, because she was looking down.

"Mei, don't look down, look at me. The males will always lead, its your job to follow."

"But what if I step on your foot."

"That is why you should trust me. Do you trust me?" China instructed softly.

Nodding, they started to dance again. Only this time she followed his instructions. She begins to have fun until he let go of the hand that was on her back for her to spin. Hearing him tell her what she would do, gracefully she spun and came back to the same position. The song ended, and Taiwan smiled, inside she was cheering.

"Good job, Mei. We are leaving in an hour and a half."

"Thank you, Gigi…"

"Anytime my blossom." He walked out of the room to leave her to get ready.

Slipping on her dress, and shoes she thoughtfully put her make up. Black mascara, light eyeliner, and a soft pink lipgloss. Vietnam-Lein helped her fix her hair. Lien looked beautiful as well. Her long brown was put up in a bun with two curled strands on both sides of her face and a light green flower clip. Her dress was a light green Vietnamese dress. Mei knew this was probably her 4th or 5th time going, but was happy she was able to help.

"There you go Mei, cute as a button. The boys will be asking you to dance in no time."

"Thank you, Lein, but I don't think they will." Taiwan blushed as she stared at the Viet's work.

"Trust me they will."

A loud voice boomed from downstairs, "Hurry up da-ze! We're going to be late!"

Both girls giggled and walked down the hall. Hong Kong-Xiang was on his phone either texting or playing a game. Korea-Yong Soo was busy bugging China. All three looking very handsome for the night to come.

"When are they, like coming down?" Xiang asked in a bored tone, not looking up.

"We're ready now, Gigi."

China looked at the girls, "AYYA! Where's my camera, aru?! I must take pictures for this!" Running to the kitchen to find the camera.

"Yay da-ze! Now I will look like a pimp with both of you by-ow!" Yong Soo yelped rubbing his head where Hong Kong smacked him.

"Now all of you get together, aru!" China chirped as he bounced back.

Yong Soo stood between Lein and Mei trying to look like he was well America. China grabbed Xiang's phone and pushed him next to Mei. After a few arguments about the phone and the posing they managed to have a few pictures taken.

On the way to ball, Mei tried to control her excitement as she looked out the window. In a matter of seconds they were there. Yong Soo jumping out of cr and ran into the front door with Yao running after him to stop running. Xiang simply sighed as he put his phone in his pocket and walked towards the entrance. Lein and Mei started to follow Xiang after thanking the driver. Mei looked around in amazement at the decorations. Many fancy decorations took place, but the ballroom took her breath away. It was simply gorgeous. Many people were dancing to the music.

Mei stared in amazement, and did not notice Lein was whisk away by America for a dance.

"Lein this is beautiful isn't-…." She looked on her left where Lein was then looked onto the dance for where Alfred was dancing with her.

Smiling happily and sadly she felt awkward just standing there. She decided to move where the drinks were, in hopes someone will ask her to dance. A young looking gentleman saw her and begun to walk towards her. He never really asked anyone to dance, but figured it would help Mei feel less awkward. Tapping on her shoulder slightly nervous, he caught her attention and gave her a smile.

"Good evening Mei." He spoke.

"Hi Kiku." She answered back with happiness.

His hands started to feel little clammy, "W-would you like to dance?"

"I'd love too."

Leading her to the dance floor, in the same position as China showed her. Gracefully, she was able to do what she was taught. She caught a look with China as he smiled at her. Knowing she is now making him proud.

* * *

1204 words! Anyways I was listening to Beauty and the Beast instrumental when I thought of this -3- I hope you enjoyed it!

_~Bubblycutie_


End file.
